This invention relates to the field of polymer film laminates and methods for forming such films, and in particular, to a coextruded oriented film laminate possessing an isotactic polypropylene core layer faced on its upper side with an isotactic polypropylene layer containing an anti-blocking agent and a silicone oil and faced on its lower side with an isotactic polypropylene layer containing an anti-blocking agent and, optionally, a silicone oil.
Multilayer films which are especially useful as packaging materials are well know in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,852 describes a uniaxially or biaxially stretched composite film packaging material of from 5 to 200 microns total thickness possessing a propylene polymer base film and at least one surface film containing at least two of (a) an ethylene-propylene (EP) copolymer, (b) a propylene-alpha-olefin copolymer and (c) a copolymer of butene and any other alpha-olefin. The propylene polymer base film can contain any one of a variety of additives, e.g., a lubricating agent such as a fatty acid amide, and each surface film can contain from 0.01 to 0.15 parts by weight of a silicone oil to improve its coefficient of friction in the heated state and reduce its slide resistance caused during hot plate seal by an automatic packaging machine. Examples of silicone oils which are said to be useful for this purpose are polydimethylsiloxane, polymethylphenylsiloxane, olefin-modified silicone, polyether (e.g. polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol)-modified silicone, olefin/polyether-modified silicone, epoxy-modified silicone, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,428 describes a heat sealable, multilayer film packaging material possessing a biaxially stretched polypropylene film as the base film, an adhesion-promoting layer of modified polyolefins, a gas-barrier layer of hydrolyzed ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer and a heat-sealing layer of olefin polymers, wherein the base film carries on at least one surface an optionally at least monoaxially oriented layer combination consisting of: (A) a heat sealable outer layer of polyethylene or of an ethylene copolymer containing at least 3%, and preferably at least 4%, by weight of ethylene; (b) an adhesion-promoting layer of modified polyolefin; (c) a gas-barrier layer of a hydrolyzed ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer containing from 50 to 80 mole percent of vinyl acetate units of which at least 90% by hydrolyzed; (d) an adhesion-promoting layer of modified polyolefin; and, (e) a layer of polyethylene or of an ethylene copolymer containing at least 3, preferably at least 4% by weight of ethylene. Layer (a) contains an additive combination consisting of: (1) from 0.3 to 1% by weight, based on the sealable layer, of a long-chain aliphatic amine; (2) from 0.1 to 0.7% by weight, based on the sealable layer, of a dispersed thermoplastic polymer which is incompatible with the polyethylene or ethylene copolymer and which has a softening point at most 50.degree. C. below or above the softening point of the polyethylene or ethylene copolymer; and, (3) from 0.1 to 1.2% by weight, preferably 0.2-0.7, based on the sealable layer, of a polydialkylsiloxane, preferably polydimethylsiloxane. The foregoing additive combination is said to produce a multilayer film having very good slipping properties combined with good machine processibility compared to known multilayer films containing known type lubricants such as the fatty acid amides, e.g., erucamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,411 describes an oriented multilayer polypropylene film structure comprising coextended layers of: (a) a base layer comprising polypropylene of comparatively high stereoregularity, the precursor resin of which contains an amide of a water-insoluble monocarboxylic acid having about 8 to about 24 carbon atoms, e.g., erucamide; (b) a skin layer comprising a polyolefin of comparatively low stereoregularity on at least one surface of (a), said skin layer containing a surface-modifying proportion of a combination of finely divided silica and a silicone oil such as a 30,000 centistokes polydimethylsiloxane; the surface of skin layer (b) having bloomed thereon a surface-modifying proportion of at least some of the amide of base layer (a).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,263 describes a heat sealable polyolefinic multilayer film possessing a base layer comprise of a propylene polymer and at least one sealable layer containing at least one propylene copolymer, at least one low-molecular weight resin and at least one polydiorgano-siloxane, wherein the sealing layer comprises a combination of: (a) from about 68.5 to 89.7% by weight, base on the weight of the sealable layer, of an olefin resin composition comprising an ethylene-propylene-butylene terpolymer and a propylene-butylene copolymer, corresponding to a content of from about 0.1 to 7% by weight of ethylene, 53 to 89.9% by weight of propylene and 10 to 40% by weight of butylene, based on the weight of the olefin resin composition; (b) from about 5 to 15% by weight, based on the weight of the sealable layer, of a low-molecular weight resin, which is compatible with the olefin resin composition; (c) from about 5 to 15% by weight, based on the weight of the sealable layer, of a propylene homopolymer; and (d) from about 0.3 to 1.5% by weight, based on the weight of the sealable layer, of a polydiorganosiloxane such as any of those referred to above.